gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross
Ross Kenry O'Donovan (born 17 June 1987), also known by internet names RubberRoss, RubberNinja or CondomRoss, is an animator and friend of the Game Grumps who is the host of Steam Train originally co-host alongside Danny. Ross was originally mentioned many times on Game Grumps by Jon and Arin. He made his first physical appearance on the show briefly in Rocky Road. He appeared again in the announcement for the 'Hey I'm Grump' and 'Not So Grump' Tees. When Ross is mentioned on Game Grumps, it's usually his accent that's discussed. Though Ross was born and raised in Perth, Western Australia, and both his parents are Irish, he never developed an entire Australian or Irish accent. He says that his accent is "International". However, his accent does drop into a slight Australian accent at times. In June 25, 2013, the same day as Jon's departure, Ross began co-hosting a new show on the Game Grumps channel called Steam Train, alongside Danny. This was changed exactly a year later, as for he is now the main host, while Danny, Arin, Suzy and Barry are recurring hosts. Ross also has a cat that was stated as "not liking him very much". This was later debunked in the Skyrim series. His birthday is on June 17th. He is also a certified "Nebro". Animation Career Ross studied Animation at FTI (Film and Television Institute of WA) in Fremantle where he assumed the role as Director and created a short called Shaolin Sausage in 2006. Ross's best known work is the series Gamer Tonight, which is voiced and co-written by Arin and was produced for the ABC2 (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) video game-based programme Good Game. The series features a fictitious talk show called 'Gamer Tonight with Richard Farkas', whose host would interview various types of gamers. He also created the show 'Gameoverse', which featured Arin in every speaking role. Gameoverse has since been put on hiatus, but on many occassions (MAGFEST, Livestreams) Ross has expressed interest in rebooting the series. Ross has also done various other video game related animations, such as organizing the Newgrounds collaboration 'There's Something About Halo', which had Arin doing the voices of Master Chief, Marine 1, and Marine 2. He created 'Awesome Evolved', a parody of Arin's 'Awesome' series, and once farted into a microphone for fifteen minutes straight. He made the easter eggs of Arin's Awesome Compilation Vol 1 and Metal Gear Awesome 2 flash films; in Awesome Compilation Vol 1, the easter egg (accessible by clicking the word 'DESTINY' in the selection screen) was a dramatization of him teaching Arin how to use Flash to make a compilation. In Metal Gear Awesome 2, the Easter egg (accessible by clicking the top left corner above the 'ME' of 'METAL' in the selection screen) was a short where Ross propelled Arin to the skies with his gigantic penis. He also appeared in Arin's It's Dad's Birthday Again Flash Film, where he suggested giving Arin's Dad a picture of him framed, saying it would be better than making a crappy flash animation for him. Trivia *He is married to special effects artist and cosplayer Holly Conrad. *He and Holly own two pet cats: Doctor Orpheus (usually referred to as Orph) and Mojo. *Ross, along with Holly, made a brief cameo appearance on the "Space Ace" episode of JonTron, where they get angry to find that Jon's in their house. He's also credited with filming Jon's "Kings Quest V" video. *When in video with other Grumps, Ross tends to act as a third wheel of sorts. He is the subject of many insults, and considered the lesser class, as part of an entire joke scheme. Whenever Ross screws up, Danny will usually utter the popular phrase, "Goddammit Ross...". *Ross and Holly have both been on television, as when Holly was on the TV show Heroes of Cosplay, which featured Ross occasionally appearing in the background. *During the October 2013 AMA, Arin and Danny stated that if Ross finds himself losing in a game he becomes a poor sport and often stops trying to win all together in favor of messing with the overall outcome of the game. At the time they said he had yet to do this on the channel, but when the group played Fortune Street on Steam Rolled, Ross, having found himself losing most of his property and in a no-win situation, would often stall the game for no reason and fed Arin money for the remainder of the game, propelling him to victory over Suzy, who had been winning for the vast majority of the series. *On the second episode of the Skyrim Series in Steam Train, Ross mentioned that he used to have night terrors. He described it as "I used to see eyes on walls and shit, it was really crazy". Ross also made a animation about this titled "Nocturnus". *Ross was married while wearing a Doctor Who costume that replicated the Tenth Doctor's attire. Pictures of the wedding can be found here. He is also seen wearing it in the first Table Flip series, Cards Against Humanity. *Ross purportedly received a total of five Mews in his copy of Pokémon Blue due, presumably, to an oversight at the Poké Tour he attended in Australia. This was revealed on the Game Grumps Flight Delayed PODCAST!! near the end of the video. *Ross stated in a tumblr post that he is currently 26 years old. This would mean he was born in 1987 (June 17th). *Ross tends to screw up his sayings, such as "Taco Bell: So much food, no much money.". These are referred to as 'Rossisms'. *He has a purple third nipple, as stated in Fable: Third Nipple - PART 5 - Steam Train. *Ross had played guitar, but could only recite the GoldenEye theme, as mentioned in an Electronic Super Joy episode. *It is stated several times throughout Steam Train that Ross has terrible timing and musical rhythm. *Ross claims he almost accidentally killed someone he was teaching animation to, as revealed in the Ninja Sex Party & Steam Train MAGFest 12 Panel . The kid he was teaching had Epilepsy, and while Ross was showing him how to animate a ball going back and forth, the kid fell over and smashed his head against a concrete wall. * Ross often falls asleep to the sound of the Starship Enterprise from Star Trek. * A cat clawed off his cheek when he was three years old, giving him a fear of cats that lasted for many years. As stated in The Friend Ship. * It's made apparent throughout the Civilization V: Brave New World play through that Ross believes 'animal husbandry' (the science of breeding and caring for farm animals) to mean bestiality. * Ross used to skateboard, until someone broke his board by falling on him, as stated in OlliOlli . He was able to ollie and kickflip. * Ross was absent from a Steam Train one-off for the first time ever in Peggle Nights (unless one counts Single Train or Meow Train). He has since been absent from the Five Nights at Freddy's and Plants vs. Zombies series. * Ross is the former ambassador to Australia. * Ross can read Braille. * Ross is afraid of wallabies, yet not kangaroos. * It was recently revealed by Ross' mother that he leads a double life as a Polish Polka star. * Ross once fell down the Great Pyramid, then, in an attempt to get back to his family, he fell up the Great Pyramid. * Ross discovered the Lost City of Atlantis, but then lost it again. He lost it when he read his map upside down and presumed he had not found the city. He then threw away his map. * Ross has a super hot blonde sister, as stated in the Steam Train episode Shrek Forever After * Ross frequently appears as an extra in Ninja Sex Party music videos, usually credited as playing himself. * Ross is a World of Warcraft player, often playing on the 'Ursin' sever. He has a guild on the Horde side while Markiplier has a guild on the Alliance side. The two go against one another frequently. * Ross is often shown to be good friends with Ray, Miles, and Monty of Rooster Teeth and also internet famous puppet maker, Puppets R Us. * As revealed by himself in part 5 of Lego Island, Ross cannot eat onion or garlic, as doing gives him a feeling of sickness. Navigation Category:People Category:Table Flip Guests Category:Game Grumps Members Category:Animators